Will ya be me goil?
by Swirly95
Summary: This is a one-shot about a nervous Mush who has to ask Swirly, a girl newsie, an important question. Sorry really bad summary!


**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so I hope it's good. I want to thank Skitterysgoil, Smiley94, Snck-a-doodle, you guys are awesome. Thanks!!!!!! Please review!**

"Just ask her Mush!" Kid Blink exclaimed, one afternoon after he and Mush had sold the Morning Edition. Blink was exasperated, Mush had been doing this for weeks, coming to him with his problem, but being to nervous to go to the real person he needed to go to.

"I can't…she'll think I'se is really dumb and say no…." Mush answered, pacing back and forth in alley they were in. Blink just watched him, shaking his head, when he noticed Swirly, a newsie, coming just like Mush asked her too.

"Hey look she's coming! I told you she would come." He said smugly. "Please ask her Mush."

"Uhhh…fine but youse stay here wit me. Ya promise?" He asked.

"Promise." Blink mumbled.

"Hey guys!" Swirly greeted running over to them.

"Hiya Swirl!" Blink replied.

"So what did you two bummah's drag me down here fer?" She asked smiling.

"Well I'se gotta ask youse a question Swirl." Mush responded nervously.

"Ok Mush what is it?"

"Uh…well ya see there's this goil…and I'se wanna ask her to be me goil…but she's really sweet and special goil and I'se wanna ask her the propa way…ya know? So could youse help me out?" He asked timidly.

"Soah Mush." She said. "So where do I start…?" she said to herself thinking hard.

"Ok Mush when ya ask a goil youse got be real gentlemen like, ya know?"

Mush just looked at her with complete confusion. Blink just laughed at him.

"Well Blink if youse knows all 'bout bein gentlemanly why don't you show Mush what I'se is talkin 'bout?" Swirly said smugly.

"Uhh…" It was Mush's turn to laugh.

"That's what I thought, so why don't you keep yer mouth shut from now on?" She laughed. "Anyways Mush I'se ain't talkin 'bout those big city fellas who walk around in their nice clean suits everyday and live in a mansion, that's not what a real gentleman is to a goil. A real gentleman tries his hardest to look nice for her even if he lives on the street, he gives her a flower, holds her hand. Compliments her, say's sweet words and such." Swirl finished. But Mush just kept looking at her like she was an alien.

"Uggg…men!" She mumbled under her breath.

"Ok first youse wanna learn how to ask her to be yer goil, right?" She asked.

"Uh yeah I guess…" He answered.

"Ok well first tuck in yer shirt. Yeah, now youse look nicer. Then you ask her to take a walk with you if youse around a lot of people. Wait till youse all alone then ask her real sweetly if she'll be yer goil. And there ya go! Now why don't you practice doing it, Blink and I'll help ya."

"Oh boy! I'se gotta see dis." Blink exclaimed. Swirl wacked him upside the head.

"Shhh don't make him more nervous!" She whispered. "Alright try it." She encouraged Mush.

When Swirly agreed to help Mush she didn't think it was gonna be so hard to do. Mush was awkward and kept fumbling over the words, she didn't understand why men were so nervous about asking a girl out. "The worst she can say is 'no'" She thought to herself.

She spent her entire afternoon teaching him how to say the words right. After awhile she started getting inpatient with him.

"So how 'bout youse bein me goil?" He tried for the twentieth time.

"No! Don't say it like that!"

"But youse said to say it in me own words!"

"Yeah I know but youse got be sweet and gentle 'bout it Mush!"

"Ok lemme try again."

"Well I was wondering if youse would be me goil?"

" Better, but ya might wanna say something 'bout yer feelin's toward her."

"Like…?"

"Well you do like this goil don't ya?!" Swirl exclaimed.

"Well yeah, of course." He answered.

"So tell her that!" Blink put in.

"Umm…ok got it! Look I need ta tell ya something, I'se liked youse for a while and I was wondering if youse would be me goil? Hows that Swirl?"

"Better much better….you should keep practicing though. Well I'se gotta head back to the lodging house now, so see ya later. Keep practicing Mush…but youse doin real good."

Oh and whoever youse is asking out is a really lucky goil." She added starting to turn around.

"Swirly wait!" Mush called after her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask youse one more thing?"

"Soah Mush." She answered. Blink sat with his back to them.

'Uh…well foist I'se gotta tell ya something." He said getting nervous

"Alright…" She replied getting confused.

"Well ya see I'se like you a lot…and I was wondering if…if...youse would be me…goil?" He finally spat out. Swirly looked at him in complete shock.

"Huh? Wait, me? I was da goil?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah youse is da goil Swirl." He replied with a sweet smile. Swirly just laughed nervously. "So I taught youse all day ta ask me ta be yer goil?"

"Yep youse sure did!" Blink laughed without turning around.

"Well will ya Swirl? Will ya be me goil?"

"Of course Mush!" She exclaimed.

"Finally!" Blink exclaimed, before getting up and walking away to leave them alone.

Mush walked over to her awkwardly. "So….youse ready to go back to da lodging house?"

"Uh…I guess…." She answered. She didn't wanna leave but she didn't know what to say so she just looked at the ground.

She heard him walking over to her and it looked like he was gonna hold her hand, she was hoping he would kiss her instead, but she thought he would be to shy and awkward for that. And she was surprised when he took her face in his hands and tilted her face to the moon that was just coming out. She closed her eye's when he leaned in and kissed her softly and warmly. It was everything she hoped it would be and more.

"Come on me goil lets go home." He whispered when he pulled away.

He took her hand in his and they walked back to the lodging house hand in hand.

**Hope you liked it! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
